Secret
by sheren
Summary: Jadi bagaimana gaara?/ sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini/ bagaimana kalau naru-chan tau/ apa-apaan ini/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: KyuuGaa**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: FemNaru abal, gaje, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

**Request from Nekomata Angel of Darkness**

**douzo^^**

Pagi yang indah, dimana matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya menyebar kehangatan yang dimilikinya, belum lagi suara kicauan burung yang semakin membuat semarak suasana pagi tersebut. Di sebuah mansion yang sangat megah terdengar beberapa suara yang juga menambah indahnya suasana pagi.

"Kyuu-nii kau sudah berjanji padaku kemarin" kata (teriak) seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata sebiru langit tanpa awan yang diikat dua sehingga terlihat sangat manis, Namikaze Naruto, tapi siapa yang menyangka gadis manis tersebut mempunyai suara cempreng yang sanggup membangunkan orang satu komplek.

"Sudah kukatakan lain kali saja" jawab sang kakak, Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah k- orange-an dan iris semerah darah(?).

"Kau pembohong Kyuu-nii~ aku benci padamu~" isak Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan kakak laki-lakinya yang sepertinya sedikit shock dengan pernyataan sang adik yang membencinya. Hei, walaupun begitu kyuubi itu seorang sister complex. Pernyataan sang adik benar-benar mengiris ulu hatinya, poor kyuu.

Salahnya sendiri sih yang telah berjanji untuk menemani sang adik ke rumah sepupu jauhnya di Suna dan ia terpaksa mengingkari janji tersebut karena ada ujian mendadak di kampusnya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Sunagakure

"Kau tahu, Kyuu-ni lagi-lagi mengingkari janjinya padaku, ini tidak dapat ku tolerir lagi aku benci Kyuu-nii" cerita Naruto pada seorang pemuda dengan surai merah maroon dan iris jade yang menawan serta tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya yang membuatnya kelihatan manis dari pada sangar seperti orang bertato pada umumnya, Sabaku no Gaara, sepupu jauh Naruto.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk Naru-chan" Kata Gaara

"Tidak! Dia pasti bohong!" kata Naruto lagi

"Hah~ terserahlah" lanjut Gaara yang memeng sudah capek meladeni sepupunya yang satu ini, keras kepala adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini.

"Ne, Gaara apa kau sudah memikirkan pernyataanku minggu lalu? Lalu jawabanmu apa?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara

"Aku.."

**BRAK!**

Perkataan Gaara terputus oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak berperikepintuan(mang ada?) dan ternyata sang pelaku pendobrakan tersebut adalah putra sulung keluarga Namikaze, namikaze Kyuubi.

"Ky..kyuu-nii… bukannya ada ujian?" tanya naruto yang keheran akan kehadiran sang kakak di Sunagakura ini.

"Cih dosen sialan itu tidak datang, sekali lagi dia membuat janji palsu seperti itu ku kurung dia dalam kandang Manda" kata kyuubi sembari menjelaskan

"Bukannya kau juga sama" kata Naruto

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi

"Sama-sama suka mengingkari janji" ketus Naruto

"Apa katamu kuning! Tadi kan sudah kujelaskan apa itu tidak cukup hah!" teriak Kyuubi yang mulai tersulut emosi

"Ten.."

"Diam atau ku kurung kalian di kamar boneka paman Sasori" ancam Gaara pada dua bersaudara yang suka seakali membuat keonaran.

"Ba-baik Kami akan diam" jawab duo Namikaze tersebut serentak, ngeri akan hobi paman Gaara yang suka mengoleksi boneka aneh dan menyeramkan yang jumlahnya lebih dari seratus.

Keheningan melanda ruang keluarga Sabaku tersebut. Mendadak suasana menjadi sedikit janggal

"Aku keluar sebentar" kata Kyuubi memecah keheningan

"Kyuu-nii mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Hanya cari angin saja Naru… sudah lama aku tidak kesini jadi mau jalan-jalan dulu" kata Kyuubi dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Naruto melihat tingkah kakaknya tersebut

"Aku ke toilet sebentar Naru-chan" kata Gaara dan ikut pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

"Dasar… tidak Kyuu-nii, tidak Gaara semuanya aneh" gumam Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

^o^;

**GREB!**

Gaara yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung kaget karena seseorang tiba-tiba saja memelukknya dari belakang

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kalau Naruto lihat bagaimana?" tanya Gaara pada orang yang memelukknya

"Aku tidak peduli, aku benar benar merindukanmu Gaara" bisik Kyuubi sang pelaku pemelukan.

"Hah~ kau ini tidak pernah berubah Kyuu" kata Gaara sambil membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Kyuubi

Langsung saja Kyuubi menarik dagu Gaara dan mulai mencium bibir lembut milik pemuda bersurai maroon tersebut. Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan tapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang membangkitkan libido masing-masing

"Enghh…" Gaara mengerang di sela-sela ciuman tersebut

Kyuubi menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Gaara meminta akses untuk masuk dan dengan senang hati Gaara memberikan izin. Segera saja Kyuubi melesakkan lidah kenyalnya kedalam rongga gelap Gaara mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih Gaara dan tak lupa mengajak lidah Gaara untuk saling menari, dihisap dan dipelintirnya liidah Gaara tersebut sehingga terlihat aliran saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya

"Engh…" erang Gaara yang mulai kehabisan stock oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

Merasakan kebutuhan akan oksigen Kyuubi melepaskan pagutannya pada Gaara dan terlihat benang saliva disana.

"Hah…hhh..ha.. ka-kau gi-gila.. Kyuu" ucap Gaara disela-sela usahanya memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya

"Tapi kau suka kan" ucap Kyuubi sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan jempolnya dan melangkan meninggalkan Gaara

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini…"lirih Gaara yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Kyuubi

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa tidak apa-apa terus membohongi semua orang akan hubungan terlarang ini. Apa tidak apa-apa terus membohongi Naru-chan seperti ini?" lirihnya lagi

"Aku tidak tahu Gaara, aku juga bingung harus seperti ini sampai kapan" kata Kyuubi

"Tapi percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya dan memeluk Gaara erat

TRAK!

'**Naruto POV'**

Apa-apaan ini kenapa Gaara lama sekali… hah~ aku kan bosan sendirian seperti ini. Kyuu-nii juga kemana lagi… ah, apa sebaiknya aku menyusul Gaara saja ya? Ide bagus! Tapi agak aneh rasanya mengikuti orang yang kau sukai ke toilet… tapi biarlah… cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

Aku berjalan kearah Gaara pergi tadi dan langkahku terhenti begitu saja begitu melihat hal yang menghancurkan hatiku

Disana, didepan toilet Gaara, orang yang kucintai sepenuh hati tengah berpelukan dengan Kyuu-nii kakakku sendiri.

Apa-apaan ini, apa maksud semua ini?

Satu lagi hal yang membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti, mereka Gaara dan Kyuu-nii tengah berciuman dengan mesra.

Apa-apaan ini…

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini…"terdengar lirihan pelan Gaara

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuu-nii yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"Apa tidak apa-apa terus membohongi semua orang akan hubungan terlarang ini. Apa tidak apa-apa terus membohongi Naru-chan seperti ini?" apa lagi itu?

"Aku tidak tahu Gaara, aku juga bingung harus seperti ini sampai kapan" kata Kyuu-nii

"Tapi percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya dan memeluk Gaara erat

A-apakah mereka berdua…

TRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja kakiku menyenggol kaki meja kecil di dekatku.

'**Naruto POV end'**

TRAK!

Terdengar suara gesekan kaki meja yang membentur sesuatu, kontan saja Kyuubi dan Gaara mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesumber suara

"Na-Naru…" kaget Kyuubi dan Gaara bersamaan yang begitu shock begitu mendapati Naruto berada di sana

'Apakah…dia melihatnya'batin Kyuubi

TBC

Ne, gimana? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan…. Sangat pendek sih… tapi moga-moga suka…

Jangan lupa.. Review please….


End file.
